


Brighter Days

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea and Felicity get drunk on tequila and talk about how Oliver is an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Days

Thea reached out to pour another shot into Felicity’s glass, but her unsteady hand managed to get as much tequila on the counter as Felicity’s glass.

The club was still closed and after a particularly bad day on both their parts Felicity had called Thea and asked pointedly if tequila went bad. Understanding the tone and feeling more than a little bit in the same boat Thea had emphatically assured Felicity that tequila, in fact, did go bad.

Less than an hour later they were sitting on bar stools at Verdant with an open bottle and a handful of shot glasses.

“You know Friends, right?” Thea asked as she threw back the shot, and long past chasers just turned the glass upside down on the bar.

Felicity nodded, the alcohol making her waver slightly on her stool and the last section of Thea’s brain not pickled by the liquor worried about the blonde falling off her chair.

“I know Friends,” Felicity assured Thea with a nod. “But how do you know Friends? You’re too young.”

“It’s on Netflix,” Thea defended, insulted for a moment before forgetting why. “And we’re not that different in age.”

“I’m 25,” Felicity informed her proudly.

“I’m 20,” Thea admitted, staring at the bottle of alcohol. “So this is illegal.”

Felicity scoffed and took the bottle from near Thea’s elbow and poured them both another shot, “This is the least illegal thing that goes on in this building. What about Friends?”

“Whose Friends?”

“The show,” Felicity laughed, tapping her shot against Thea’s.

“Oh. Right. The show,” Thea set down her empty shot glass and leaned forward with a grin. “Do you remember that scene where Ross is in a bathroom getting advice from—from the Italian guy?”

“Joey.”

“Right. Getting advice from Joey, about how to get his leather pants on. Do you think that ever happened downstairs?”

Felicity started laughing, and Thea, picturing it in her mind started laughing as well.

“Do you think-“ Felicity started, but stopped when she couldn’t breathe. “Do you think they ever,” she mimed pulling up pants and hitting herself in the head much the way Ross had in the episode and Thea laughed so hard she fell off the chair and landed with a thud on concrete floor.

Tears in her eyes Felicity looked down at Thea, “Are you okay?”

Thea waved away Felicity’s concern, holding her side as she continued laughing.

Seeming to understand there was no way Thea would be getting back up on the chair Felicity grabbed the bottle and a handful of glasses and plopped down on the floor next to the younger woman.

“I’m just picturing Roy in the bathroom downstairs and talking to Oliver on the phone,” Thea explained, still chuckling. “And Oliver telling him what not to do because he’d learned the hard way.”

Felicity grinned and poured them both a drink, “I wish I had a video of that, I’d watch it every time I had a bad day.”

“My brother’s an idiot.”

“True story,” Felicity agreed, clinking her glass against Thea’s. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, but he’s an idiot.”

“Roy’s not an idiot,” Thea sighed, almost dreamily before sitting up straight and grabbing Felicity’s hand. “Wait, you love Oliver?”

“Of course I love Oliver,” Felicity groaned. “It’s my penance for doing something terrible in my past life. Didn’t Roy lie to you?”

“Only once, and it was more of an omission,” she explained matter of factly even though her words were beginning to slur. “I’m going to marry him.”

“Roy proposed?” Felicity asked, and then as if realizing she’d nearly yelled lowered her voice to something which was still too loud to be a whisper, “Roy propose?”

“No. I think I’m going. Do you think I should? I think I should.”

“Totally, but I want to be a bridesmaid. Not the maid of honor,” Felicity clarified. “Which I don’t think you would make me cause we’re not really that close. Laurel would make a great maid of honor. Like, she’d probably throw the most kick ass and efficient party. She’s make sure you didn’t forget your special bridal underwear and all that.”

“There’s special bridal underwear?”

“Isn’t there?” Felicity asked, suddenly not sure. “Whatever. My point. What was my point?”

“You want to by bridesmaid, not my maid of honor,” Thea reminded, her lying down on the cold floor.

“Right. Because Roy would totally make Oliver his best man and I don’t want to have to walk down the aisle with him.”

“Fair point. Okay, you be can by bridesmaid. My colors would have to be red, cause that’s Roy’s favorite color. And silver. Ooh!” She sat up again, too quickly so her head started to spin and she laid back down to stop the world from tilting. “Red and silver, that’s like Christmas colors. A December wedding would be cool.”

Felicity nodded and laid down next to the brunette, “It would. But you should probably propose to Roy before you start picking dates.”

“Right. I’ll need a ring. Pick out a ring with me?”

“We’ll call Laurel,” Felicity decided with a nod. “She’ll have a sneaky way to get his ring size.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think about ring size. You’re the best bridesmaid ever.”

Felicity turned her head to grin at Thea, “Thank you. You should totally wear a mid-drift dress you know. It’s like, your look.”

“I thought I had to propose to Roy first?”

“Trust me, you don’t have to be a bride to look at wedding dresses.” Felicity sat up, her glasses a skewed, “Let’s go downstairs and look at dresses.”

“Okay, but I’m going to need some help up.”

Felicity laughed and with only one fall where they both ended up on the ground laughing they managed to both get upright and leaned into one another as they headed downstairs to giggle and look at pretty wedding dresses and plan for better days.


End file.
